The Government of The Spanish Empire
The Spanish Empire is the oldest and most powerful empire on POTCO. Molded together in 1624 (2008) by Alfonso Clement Petalbee; Spain, as it was once called, was initially nothing but a band of patriotic Spaniards who loved to dress in Spanish clothing, and fly the Spanish colors in SvS. Today, however, it has evolved to become one the most prestigious and powerful empires in POTCO World Roleplaying history. Much of Spain's former glory and triumph can be attributed to Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) who came to power in Spain in 1701, (Early 2010). Under his rule, Spain has had dozens of guilds, many of which were maxed (Having 500 members at a time), notably The Delta Empire, The Paradox, and Imperio De Espana. During The Paradoxian War (1739 ~ 1745), Phillipe conquered roughly 75% of the European mainland in the name of "God, Gold, and Glory" for The Spanish Empire. Since then, Spain has gone down in history as the undisputed World Roleplay superpower. (To see the Archived version of The Government of The Spanish Empire, please click HERE.) History Under Alfonso Clement Petalbee I (Carlos) (1623 ~ 1658) Carlos.png|Alfonso Clemente Petalbee (Carlos) ~ The First King of Spain wall_stongestGuildComp_navyEITC.jpg|Spania won many awards on POTCO for their patriotic fervor. wall_stongestGuildComp_skeletons.jpg|More patriotic fervor! Spania_members.jpg|Alfonso Clemente Petalbee (Carlos) rallying his people. Alfonso Clement Petalbee was the unofficial founder of the nation of Spain. Although he never truly made a Royal Family,or an organized military, he is credited with establishing patriotic fervour throughout POTCO and creating the first major Spanish guild; "Spania". Alfonso began his reign in 1623 (2008) and continued to rule until 1658. (2009) following his death (fall to inactivity). Although often overlooked by the World Roleplaying community, Alfonso helped mold together literally the cornerstone of all World Roleplay. Though he did not do it on his own, his patriotism for the Spanish cause helped create the rivalry between Spain and France which would later go on to include other nations such as Great Britain, Sweden, etc. Alfonso also began the tradition of Catholic Sunday Church services on Rumrunner's island once a week for one to two hours. This would jumpstart Spain into decades of what would become a strong "religious" front, something that most of the other World Roleplaying nations would frown upon since, for the most part, they all tried to take more of a neutral stance on the controversial topic of religion. Under Spartan Petalbee I (Spartan) (1658 ~ 1701) Succeeding Alfonso (Carlos) Clemente Petalbee I would be his younger brother, Spartan Petalbee, the notorious GM(Guildmaster) of Spartans Savvy, and the leader of the Spartans Savvy enterprise of guilds, including Spartans Savvy Jrs, Savvy Academy, and Spartans Savviest. As king, Spartan Petalbee began experimenting with "Royal Families". He also maintained the patriotic Spanish fervor that Alfonso had done in years prior. Spartan was a tolerable but fierce ruler. He would allow people into his guild who weren't particularly as patriotic towards the Spanish cause as him, but at the same time, he would not hesitate to put down anyone who he thought seemed to be a threat. In 1674, Spartan and his wife, Pearl Petalbee had the first child who they named Phillipe V Clemente Petalbee (Clemente after his grandfather, Alfonso Clement). Two years later, Phillipe's first brother, Johnny Goldtimbers was born. After that came Hannibal Clemente Petalbee, Carlos La Verde Sanita, Jade Stormfury, James Warhawk, Jack Darksteel, and Samuel Creststeel. In 1695, a bloody uprising under Simon Treasurehawk, (an ex member of Spartans Savvy) swept across the nation like wildfire. Shortly after, other famous leaders such as Nate Raidhawk of Los Bandidos (Another Spanish revolutionary guild) and Dog O'Hawk joined the rebellion. Initially, all of the royal family sided with Spartan, but soon his demands began to become unreasonable and many people began to question his sanity all together. In 1697, Phillipe V Clemente Petalbee renounced all affilliation to the Petalbee Dynasty and started his own house, "House of Clemente", now going by the name, Phillipe V Clemente, shortened. He joined the revolutionary front with his brother Samuel Creststeel and after four years of hard fighting led the rebellion to victory in 1701 ending Petalbee's reign forever. Under Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) (1701 ~ 17??) Following the aftermath of the grusome rebellion against his father, Phillipe V Clemente came to power in 1701 at the young age of 26. True to his word, Phillipe ruled as a "Head Lord" over a designated High Council of Ranger Lords called "The Ranger Order". For the next three years Spain was under the rule of this newly reformed Oligarchist government. In 1703, France under Marie Antoinette and Phillipe's younger brother of 24, Johnny Goldtimbers, threatened to declare war if a monarchy was not restored to Spain. Knowing Spain was in no state to go into war with anyone, Phillipe abolished the oligarchy and self proclaimed himself King of Spain. This caused many rebellions throughout the Iberian penninsula, all which were swiftly put down by Phillipe's "Ranger Knight" army. For the next five years, Phillipe spent time restoring Spain's infrastructure and ensuring the people that he would be a far better King to them than his father ever was. Phillipe's reign is considered to be the most controversial in Spain's history. It was, for the most part, an either "Love me or hate me" type of situation. Many people in Spain loved him for all of the glorious conquests that he led, but just about everyone outside of Spain '''hated '''him, and believed that he was giving Spain a bad name that would forever scar its reputation. Screenshot_2011-0a4-09_23-38-58.jpg|The Delta Empire under Phillipe V Clemente Screenshot_2012-1a1-19_20-20-40.jpg|Phillipe V Clemente addressing the people of Spain during The Post~Paradoxian War Screenshot_2012-a11-21_14-34-09.jpg|Casa De Royale Screenshot_201a2-11-21_15-04-20.jpg|Phillipe V Clemente addressing his officers Screenshot_2012a-11-22_19-10-17.jpg|A political standoff between Britain and Spain Screenshot_20a12-11-23_09-57-40.jpg|Phillipe V Clemente rallying his men together Screenshot_2011-09-24_19-42-40.jpg|The Spanish invasion of France during The Paradoxian War. Screenshot_2011-04-06_22-05-11.jpg|The Deltan Wars ~ (During The Delta Empire) Screenshot_2011-04-11_17-43-11.jpg|Soldiers of The Delta Empire under Phillipe V Clemente confront The EITC Screenshot_2011-04-11_17-44-15.jpg|The Delta Empire engages The EITC Screenshot_2011-04-11_17-46-13.jpg|The Delta Empire emerges victorious over The EITC in a fight to the death! Screenshot_2011-04-24_17-06-23.jpg|Phillipe V Clemente at the Battle of Muerte De Clemente Screenshot_2011-04-09_23-26-16.jpg|The Delta Empire ~ Guild Wall Screenshot_2011-04-09_23-24-26.jpg|The Delta Empire ~ Guild Wall Screenshot_2011-10-23_16-16-09.jpg|The Paradox ~ Guild Wall Screenshot_2011-01-21_05-03-27.jpg|Prussian Jagers under Francis Bluehawk ~ (Mercenary guild for Spain during The Paradoxian War) Screenshot_2011-09-04_00-05-28.jpg|The Spanish Navy ~ King's Thrust Formation Screenshot_20a12-11-23_14-15-13.jpg|Casa Di Royale ~ The second war of French succession Screenshot_2012-12-27_14-25-00.jpg|A lone Spanish officer in full uniform 640px-Screenshot_2011-12-20_22-43-19.jpg|Victory over Britain! Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.25.22 PM.png|Phillipe and Augustine Clemente training new recruits during The Paradox Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.25.46 PM.png|Bayonet salute at Isla De La Avaricia following the battle of Venice ~ The Paradoxian War Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.26.28 PM.png|Bayonet salute honoring the fallen Spadus Ignacio XI Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.27.03 PM.png|Average day Guild status of The Paradox during The Paradoxian War Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.27.36 PM.png|Prince Ben Squidskull Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.27.56 PM.png|Overlord Augustine Clemente Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.28.37 PM.png|Lord Solomon Singedmorrigan Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.29.09 PM.png|Admiral Zion Verde Donque Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.29.33 PM.png|Duke Maxamillion Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.29.47 PM.png|Prince Ferdinand Clemente Screen Shot 2014-a07-22 at 4.png|Prince Taylor Antoinette~Clemente of Spain and France Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.31.09 PM.png|Lord Jack Swordmenace of France, under Phillipe V Clemente of Spain Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.31.36 PM.png|Colonel Zoomer of The Paradox Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.32.32 PM.png|Princess Carly of Free Ireland Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.32.47 PM.png|Duke Robert McRoberts of Free Scotland Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.33.18 PM.png|Ferdinand Clemente presenting arms before his father Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.33.43 PM.png|Duke Jack Redsilver of Saville Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 4.34.00 PM.png|Viceroy Marc Cannonshot of the Spanish controlled American colonies 640px-Screen_shot_2011-07-07_at_9.57.06_PM.png|Phillipe V Clemente with his chief of guard, Davy Daggerskull and other guild members Phillipe successfully joined the nations of France and Spain into one Client Kingdom in 1709 following his marriage to Grace Goldtimbers of France. He also created the protectorate of Muscovy, (Later Russia), protectorate of Austria, and protectorate of Sweden in later years. He repelled several invasions under Britain into Spain, and defeated dozens of rebellions against him, many of which were under his own son Ferdinand Clemente. In doing this, Phillipe also help introduce PvP and SvS into the Roleplaying community on POTCO. Phillipe maxed (500 members) various guilds for Spain as well, including The Delta Empire, La Casa De Espana, The Paradox, The Delta Republic, Casa De Royale, and Imperio De Espana. This type of leadership and dedication earned him the respect of almost everyone in Spain and made it so wherever he went, every Spaniard followed. Spaniards became so loyal to Phillipe's cause that many outside nations began to refer to Spaniards as "seedlings" because they were the "seeds" of the "Forbidden Fruit" AKA Pearson (Pears), Phillipe's nickname. As King of Spain Phillipe started several wars against the infamous EITC (East India Trading Company), which would later become the nation of Great Britain. He put an end to EITC Lords such as Benjamin Macmorgan, Captain Leon, Cad Bane, William Brawlmartin, Eric Ironvane, Pablo Swordmaster and Samuel Redbeard. In doing this, he completely destroyed all of their various guilds, and scattered their members throughout the Caribbean. In 1739, Philipe began the largest war to ever shake the very foundation of the Roleplaying community, the infamous"Paradoxian War", named after Phillipe's guild, "The Paradox". This six year time period would go on to be the "Golden Age" of not only The Spanish Empire, but of all Roleplay. In this war, Phillipe went on to re~conquer France and Sweden, reform his alliance with Austria and The Papal States, conquer The Ottoman Empire and even found the nation of Switzerland. Phillipe also put an end to many initial enemies to the crown, including The Palladin Empire under Roger McBellows, Thirsty Souls under Estella Heartlight, Co. Black Guard under Samuel Redbeard, Predicon under Johnny Brawlmonk, Haters of EITC under Halle, Sweden Empire under John Macbatten and several other guilds. Phillipe also greatly crippled the "INFERNO" powerhouse guild, taking at least 40% of their members with the help of its Co. GM Lilech, and several other members of its hierarchy who chose to side with Phillipe. Flag of the knights templar several resolutions by jpviktorjokinen-d5pg1x1.jpg|Seal of The House of Clemente ~ The Ruling House of The Spanish Empire Sir carlosr.png|Phillpe V Clemente during The Paradoxian War Hippiee.jpg|Augustine Clemente ~ Overlord of The Spanish Army Cadett.jpg|Ferdinand Clemente ~ Phillipe V Clemente's eldest son Hector.png|Hector Wildhayes ~ Founder of The Spanish Oligarchy, and Head of The House of Wildhayes Screenshot_2011-04-23_11-44-03.jpg|Phillipe V Clemente in his prime Unfortunately, right after Phillipe won The Paradoxian War, he was terminated and The Paradox was left without a GM. Phillipe chose to stay in The Paradox for 3 more months on a new account and managed to keep the bad news from all of his guild members. Eventually, however, people demanded a new guild and so Phillipe left The Paradox and created"The Delta Republic". Having been crippled in a stillborn guild for quarter of a year, Spain's enemies had had time to recuperate and in late 1745 declared war on Spain beginning the unforgiving "Post Paradoxian War", the only war in Spain's history that Phillipe would go on to lose in 1746. Phillipe attempted to make one final comeback in 1746 with the creation of "Imperio De Espana". Unfortunately, just as it was becoming a powerhouse, and at one point even mirroring the prestige of "The Paradox", POTCO's administration announced the game's closure sealing in the fate of all Roleplay. Ruling Houses: *House of Clemente *House of Wildhayes (Vassal) *House of Ignacio (Vassal) *House of Goldhawk (Vassal) Territories: Europe *Spain *Gibraltar *Morocco *Sicily *Flanders *Naples *Lombardy *Sardinia *Central Italy(Shared with The Vatican) North America, The Caribbean, and Central America *Florida *Mexico/New Spain *New Mexico *Cuba *Hispaniola *Trinidad and Tobago *Curaco *Texas *New Granada *Panama *Costa Rica *Guatemala *New Andalusia Africa *Ivory Coast *Sierre Leone *Mozambique Asia and The East Indies *The Phillipines *Guam *Burma Social Information/Demographics *Population: 57,430,000 (Estimated) *Ethnic Groups: Spanish, Catalan, Napoli, Sicilian, Italian, Portuguese, French *Primary Religion: Holy Roman Catholic *Primary language: Spanish National Economic Statistics *Currency: Peseta ₧P *The King's Treasury: 2,917,473,412 *Empire Networth: 1,962,375,264 *Annual Trade Revenue: 325,431,904 *Annual Tax Revenue: 273,927,164 *GDP (Per Capita): 79,471,346 *Economic System: Mercantilism *Spheres of Influence: Global MusicMainPage Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:Spain